Speak Now
by Here2Stay4Ever
Summary: In highschool Max made a big mistake and left the love of her life, Fang. Now as he is about to marry the wrong girl everything hits Max. She has to stop this. Sequel to Falling for You! Finally out!


**It is finally here! Can everyone give me a 'What What'? Sorry, I am just so excited because you know... yeah. This is the sequel to Falling For You but you do not have to read that story to read this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I chuckled lightly at the jokes that _Ellen DeGenerous _was cracking on TV.

"Oh my god…" I heard Ella whisper and she sat next to me on the couch. I sighed and continued to eat my potato chips. She was probably freaking out over some outfit Paris Hilton was wearing. "It's Fang."

I froze at that. What the fuck?

"What?" I sat up straighter and looked at what was in Ella's hands. It was a pink little envelope with a silver bow around it.

"It says 'Nicholas Webster and Maya Reynolds'." Ella paused and looked at me with wide eyes. "That is his name right?"

I gulped. "Coincidence?" I managed to choke out weekly and shrugged my shoulders.

I haven't seen Fang in about 5 years. I was 21 right now and me and Ella were happily living solo in an apartment in the Big Apple. I remember the last time I saw him…

I was smirking. I had written a song to dish that skank Lissa and I put Fang in the middle of it.

Right now, I wasn't smirking. I still regretted ever doing that but slowly I started to forget. We moved to the private school that mom was making us go to. The all-girls catholic school. I remember flipping off the world and dissing the principal. I smiled a little to myself remembering how much of a badass I was at high school.

"It says 'To: Ella Martinez.'" Ella frowned. "I guess it isn't for you."

My heart sank a little but I shook my head and got over that weird feeling in my gut. Disappointment.

Ella quickly opened it and her eyes widened when she saw whatever was on that cheesy white-laced paper.

"He's getting married."

I choked on the potato chip I was chewing. I am pretty sure I started wheezing and Ella had to pat my back until I spit it out.

I finally regained my position and shrugged. "So?" I said coolly.

Ella sighed. "I was invited." She shook her head. "You weren't."

I was getting pissed now. Did she really have to rub it in my face? I get it already!

"I miss… Nudge." Ella choked. "Iggy…Zada— it isn't fair!" She started crying. I was pretty sure I heard her say "I hate mom" between her sobs.

That's when I lost it.

"Yeah, well life isn't fair!" I snapped.

Ella nodded and got up from the couch, walking to her room whispering "You're right, this happened for a reason." She closed her door shut.

I eyed the invitation curiously.

How dare he have the nerve to invite us! I mean her! Ugh, he is just to much of a coward to face _me_!

Bastard.

Cock sucking Dick.

I bet he has a small dick.

I bet his wife, _Maya_, is ugly. And fat. With small tits.

I coughed at my thoughts. What the hell is wrong with me?

I grabbed the envelope and choked back a sob. I remember how I reacted in the bathroom when I was sixteen.

"_I'm not over him…"_

I covered my mouth with my hand and felt a tear roll down my cheek as I examined the invitation.

I had to stop this.

* * *

I decided to wear a plain white dress. Nothing special about it.

It was just white.

I watched as people filled the church. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. My heart was probably going to beat out of my chest any minute.

I let myself cry silently a little. Nobody saw me because I was hiding behind a curtain. I adjusted the microphone clip-on thing and sighed.

I shut my eyes when I heard the music start to play. If I saw Fang I would chicken out.

They went through all the wedding ritual crap and _finally_ I heard the priest say "Objections? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was no way in hell I was holding my peace.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the curtains, and turned on my mic.

I finally opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me.

_I am not the type of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion,_

I still couldn't look at Fang, but I was eyeing the bride apologetically. I was probably going to ruin her life, but I had to do this. I couldn't back down. Too late.

_But you, are not the kind of boy_

_You should be marrying the wrong girl_

I started slowly walking up the aisle, looking down at the floor and continued singing.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I heard someone snort softly and I couldn't help but look that direction.

Iggy.

I fought back a sob and continued singing.

_This,_

_Is,_

_Surely not what you thought it would be_

_I,_

_Lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're_

_Out of the church_

_At the back door_

_Don't wait_

_Or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

I kept walking down the aisle and eyed everyone

Nudge… Zada… Hazel… Rory… Angel… Gazzy… Iggy… They were so… _old_.

_Fund gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I,_

_Am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited _

_By your lovely bride to be_

Sarcasm was practically dripping from my voice and I glared at the bride.

_She,_

_Floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I,_

_Know,_

_You wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me, don't ya?_

I winked at the bride and she just stared at me with horror filled eyes.

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're_

_Out of the church_

_At the back door_

_Don't wait,_

_Or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now,_

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're_

_Out of the church_

_At the back door_

_Don't wait,_

_Or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said speak now,_

I finally made it to the set of three steps. Once I pass those I will finally be eye to eye with Fang. I was still looking at the floor.

_I hear the preacher say,_

_Speak now or forever hold your peace_

I took one step.

_There's the silence,_

_There's my last chance,_

I take another step.

_I stand up with shaky hands,_

_All eyes,_

_On,_

_Me._

I took the third step.

And looked up.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_

_But I'm only looking at you._

I raised my hand and softly touched his cheek, making sure he was real.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you_

_Are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

There was so much power in my voice.

I giggled but continued singing.

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're_

_Out of the church_

_At the back door_

_Don't wait,_

_Or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now,_

I read his eyes. I knew what he was thinking.

So I sang what he was thinking out loud.

_And you say,_

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux_

_At the back door_

_Baby, _

_I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said_

_Speak Now._

* * *

I waited outside, sitting on the bench that was behind the church. I was getting scared that Fang didn't care that I was back and he was going to marry Maya anyway. I would look like an idiot.

I prayed and prayed that he would come out. I prayed that there was a god somewhere up there to hear my prayers.

I heard footsteps behind me. I gasped lightly and turned around to face the unbelievably more handsome than ever before, Fang.

He grew up, but that just made him hotter.

He had a stronger, more defined jaw now and you could just make out the outline of his Adam's Apple. He had a little stubble and his hair was cut so it was more of a… what do girls call it? Sex Hair.

Oh dear god, he had sex hair.

He wasn't in his tux anymore. He was in a black button down and jeans.

He got closer to me and placed his hands on my cheeks, drawing me closer.

"Thank god you stopped me from marrying the wrong girl." He whispered.

Then he placed his lips on mine.

As much as I loved the feeling, as much as I missed it I pushed away from him. "Fang," I looked away from his hurt face expression. "If you didn't love her why would you marry her?"

"I didn't know. I tried convincing myself that I loved her and seeing you here tonight changed my mind." He quickly said and I just shook my head.

"Fang I love you but you really are an idiot." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Max." He whispered.

"That's not the point Fang, the point is I don't know what is going to happen between us now."

"Why don't we just find out?" Fang asked. "We still have years to come."

"We have forever."

* * *

**This is the same as the last chapter of Faling For You but it has more at the end. Now you will see how the story of them getting back together happened.**

**Dun dun dun...**

**I do not have a beta for this story so sorry for the mistakes.**

**Here2Stay4Ever**


End file.
